Run with the Wolves
by be-your-self4
Summary: After a tragic accident in Italy involving her parents, Bella's cousin is left in Charlie's custody; Jacob quickly discovers that his life may not be an unhappy ending after all. /Post Eclipse/JakeXOrigi.Char./Rating is subject to change. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This fic takes place after Eclipse and Marriage of Bella and Edward, but before Bella is changed. This is indeed a JacobXOriginal Character fic, I'm writing this mainly because the idea is hunting me daily and causing me to go a little insane. Plus, I felt that Jacob deserved to get some love too. Characters may seem a little out of it, but that's because I'm not as genius as Stephanie Meyer. Anyway on to the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do the Twilight series, but I'm certainly glad that they exist, for life would just be a little less incomplete if they didn't. But I do own Sadie, she came out of my own mind.

-----------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

I made a promise to my parents, that I would return to Forks. It had been a long summer, a whole season dedicated to pain and suffering. I was happy to finally start a new chapter in my life. I think this was happiness I was feeling. I hadn't experienced any emotions other than my monotone smirk and silent suffering since before the accident.  
Forks was a place of happiness for me; my hometown. The place where my _family_ resided. I was going to live with my uncle Charlie for the next two years of high school. Junior year would be starting in week and I was happy to say that this was something I was looking forward to. School would definitely help to get things off my mind. Certain things that I don't want to remember. Ever.

I felt a jerk as I realized the seat belt light flashed on. Soon after that the predictable landing announcement would ring through the muffled speakers in the cabin. I slowly buckled my seat belt and sank into my wide seat. My parents never let me fly economy if I were traveling alone. Something which I come accustom to over my few short years flying over both land and sea.  
Prior to my departure, Charlie had informed me that he would not be able to make it to pick me up from my flight. Remembering that phone call before I left. The awkward words exchanged between niece and uncle.

_ "Don't worry Sadie! I'll make sure that someone familiar is at the airport to pick you up." He said into the receiver, "Maybe I'll ask Bella, she probably isn't too busy. Besides she has some news for you, which she has forbid me from telling you."  
"What kind of news does Bella have for me uncle Charlie?" I was a bit terrified to actually find out the news.  
"I would actually tell you, but Bella said that if I did, she would have to kill me." He chuckled, "You know she really wants to tell you something herself if she's threatening me."_

I honest to God, did not want to find out what Bella wanted to tell me. I wished for that reason that I be fortunate enough for the plane to crash during landing. God was certainly not on my side today though. I massaged my temples gently as I reflected on the potential bad news. _It could be good news...I hope, I wish..._ I dreaded the news that awaited me on the ground.  
The reason is that I have not been very lucky these past few months with news. I mean first the accident, then my boyfriend and now I'm impatiently awaiting my impending death.

I waited for the rest of the people to exit the plane, trying to delay the transfer of information from Bella to my ears. I should have called her beforehand to find out what she wanted to tell me, although she probably wouldn't surrender the information. I stepped off the plane, I shivered as the surprisingly cold weather hit me. I knew I should have worn jeans instead of my favorite miniskirt. Good think I had my long sleeve rugby shirt on. I wrapped my arms around me trying to hold in my warmth.  
"Have a good day!" the very attractive male attendant said with the biggest grin on his face. I flashed a little half smile to him, hoping that I'm not showing my worries to everyone I pass today.

"SADIE!" I looked over in the direction that my name came from. There she was. Standing next to possibly the most attractive guy I've ever seen! There's no way they knew each other. I mean, I have to admit that Bella was very pretty, but what exactly did the other girls in Forks look like for him to be with her.  
I waved as I walked over to Bella. I couldn't believe that this guy actually had his arm around her. Holding Bella as close as he possibly could. I think I just entered a parallel universe or something.

"Sadie!" Bella said as she escaped from the guy's arms to give me a hug. "I haven't seen you in forever!" she said tightening her grip. I placed my arms around her and returned the sentiment.

"It feels like a whole other lifetime since I've been to Forks." I said trying to sounds as chipper as possible. I knew she probably wouldn't buy it, but it certainly doesn't hurt to try.

"You wouldn't believe the truth in that." Bella said as she pulled away from me and back to her lover's arms. I didn't really understand that comment, _Must have something to do with her news._ I thought.  
"Maybe you would like to introduce us love." as if on cue, the guy that held Bella said. Her eyes lit up, as if she had just won a million dollars.  
"Edward, this is Sadie, my cousin." _She sounds a lot more giddy than I remember her. _I thought. Edward flashed my a polite smile.  
"Sadie, this is Edward, my husband." My eyes widened in shock. _Husband_ I attempted to crack a smile through my pale shocked face. Edward looked like he was trying not to laugh. Bella's facial expression changed from "over the moon" to disapproval. Seeing her face, I realized that I must still looked pretty freaked.

"I'm sorry, you just kind of hit me off guard." I shook my head, "Congratulations Bella! And Edward!" I smiled and gave the two a group hug, very relived andgenuinely happy for the two. "Why wasn't I invited!" I proclaimed.

Bella shrugged her shoulders, not really knowing what to tell me. The siren for the luggage belt finally sounded. I mouthed the word "bags" before pointing in the direction of the baggage claim. My luggage was easy enough to find, five bright hot pink matching piece of luggage.  
"I see you're one to travel _light._" Bella said very sarcastically as she directed Edward to take the two heaviest of my bags. I threw her a smirk before following the two back out to the cold to the car.  
"I remember Forks was cold, but I mean, this is colder than back home." I said, pointing out the obvious to myself, but I realized that the weather really wasn't bother the two lovers. "You guys must feel like Popsicles." I laughed before looking at the two. "Okay...Maybe not."  
I knew there would probably be some awkward moments between the two of us, but seriously.

"So, when did you guys tie the knot?" I asked very casually from the backseat of Edward's silver Volvo.  
"August 13." Bella answered.  
"Jeez Bella, if had of invited me, I would have come! I only would have had to change my plane ticket by a week!" I said a little offended. _Why didn't she invite me, she's like a sister to me._ I thought a little saddened by the thought that she forgot about me.  
"You know, it was really small. There were only about twenty people there." Edward interrupted, again as if on cue. It cleared the air up a bit, but I was still feeling a little offended that I hadn't been invited.

"We're here." Bella said as we pulled into the driveway. It had been so long since I had last seen this house, that I could hardly remember exactly what it looked like. It was very nostalgic to walk up the front steps of the house. Bella got the key and opened the door. Charlie wasn't home from work yet, but he had told me beforehand that I would be taking Bella's old room. I walked up the stairs dragging two suitcases up with me. I opened the door to my new room and the memories began to flood back to me at an alarming rate.

-----------------------------------------------------

Author's Note:

So I'm hoping everyone found that very entertaining. I decided to not end it on an extreme cliffhanger, so it's still open, but not really. Anyway, the more you review the faster I'll write.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I'm just so crazy about this story, that I'm actually attempting to make two chapters in one day, which is an exponential improvement on my part.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about the Twilight series, unfortunately. Or any other sort of name I mention.

--------------------------------------------------------

Previously:

_"We're here." Bella said as we pulled into the driveway. It had been so long since I had last seen this house, that I could hardly remember exactly what it looked like. It was very nostalgic to walk up the front steps of the house. Bella got the key and opened the door. Charlie wasn't home from work yet, but he had told me beforehand that I would be taking Bella's old room. I walked up the stairs dragging two suitcases up with me. I opened the door to my new room and the memories began to flood back to me at an alarming rate._

--------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

_This room..._I thought as I walked across to the small rectangular room to look out the window. _So many things have happened in this room. _I traced the window frame with my hands before I turned around to see the strange looks I received from Bella and Edward whom were still standing in the door. Each had their own look, Bella looking nostalgic, like myself, but Edward just had this smile plastered on his face as if he knew my exact thoughts.  
"I suppose we should let you unpack." Bella said as she pushed Edward out of the doorway. I looked at the two with a smile before I replied with a oddly disappointed tone,  
"You're not going to help me unpack Bella? You're not even going to bother to stay for a bit?"  
Bella looked me over once before declaring in a cheery tone,  
"But you've got so much to do, I wouldn't want to be a disturbance."

I sometimes honestly thought that Bella was a little slow. I hadn't seen her in years and she wanted to just ditch me twenty minutes after our reunion. I walked over to my largest suitcase, which rested upright next to Edward and pulled it next to the bed before I lifted it on to the bed with a loud grunt.  
"Come'on Bella, you know that you're always welcome around me, it's not my fault you never want me to fly you out to visit." I said as I opened the large piece of luggage, reached in and pulled out a Chanel sweater. Draped it around my shoulders and directed the couple back down to the kitchen after saying,  
"I really need some coffee or I'm going to fall asleep anyway. I'll unpack tomorrow or maybe next week."

Down in the kitchen, Edward fixed himself to one of the mismatched chairs at the table and Bella found the coffee. I still had to learn where everything was since I never really took the time to root in cupboards when I was five, unless I was looking for a good hiding spot during "hide and seek" with Bella. I went to fill the kettle with water, but before I could do so, Bella insisted I sit down and relax after my day of traveling. I sat down a little begrudgingly on my part across from Edward at the table. I flashed a smile to the statuesque boy before I placed my head in my hands. _This day has been so very long..._

"How was your flight?" Edward asked me. I started to get suspicious about his very convenient comments and questions. They were too well in-tune with my personal thoughts, unless I had been thinking out loud, which I have been known to do all too often.  
"It was fine. No screaming toddlers or crying babies. No one kicking the back of my seat for hours on end. It was probably the most peaceful flight I've ever experienced." I said very casually into my hands.

When the kettle started to whistle, Bella jumped over to the stove and pulled it off the burner. She poured the boiling water into two cups and placed one in front of myself and in front of herself. "So..." she said trying to start up a conversation. You knew when she finally got a flash of genius because her face light up so brightly. "You remember that time you fell off the roof."  
I looked at her a bit confused, until it finally hit me.  
"Oh, my God. I can't believe you remember that!" I said in pure disbelief, I of course blocked the horrific memory from my mind until someone like Bella reminds me about it. "I never was able to fly like Super Girl, no matter how many times I would jump." I remembered the hospital trip that accompanied that grand stunt._ Stupid Laurence for ever making me think I could fly. _I thought about my older half sibling. Laurence was always getting me injured, even though we were closest in age, you could say that he's tried to kill me the most out of all my siblings.

"What about that night we slept in you new Barbie tent in the backyard." I said before taking a long sip out of my mug. "You couldn't have ran any faster back to the house."  
"I was only eight and I was still scared of the dark." Bella replied as she tapped my shoulder.  
"Well I was only six. And I stayed out there all by myself all night long." I declared as if I were very proud of my accomplishment. "I would have taken anything over having to go home." My tone had definitely changed with my last remark. Bella looked down to her mug, her hand clenched to it in a vice grip.

My childhood was never that great. A few things from it continue to haunt me until this day; those things are mainly my sibling. My family was strange. My mother and father both came from previous marriages when they fell in love. Eight months after they met, they were wed. One month later, I was born.

My mother was Juliana Swan-Walker-Brown, she was Charlie's younger sister. She's how I'm related to Charlie and Bella. Her first marriage was more of a sham than anything. My grandparent and her first husband's parents arranged they're marriage when they were very young, part of some deal the Swan family and the Walker family had. She had three children by the age of 28, Emma, Dylan and Laurence. The divorce was finalised when she was 30.  
My father was father was Neil Brown, Head of Brown and Co., heir to the Brown fortune and trapped in an arranged marriage just as Juliana. He was pressured to marry his first wife very early in life, he as only twenty years old. He had two children when his marriage ended, Shelly and Jonathan. His divorce went through when he was 32.  
When my parents met, it was love at first sight, or so they said. My mother was aging gracefully, at 32 and my father was newly 34, strong in his career. It seemed that the two were made in heaven, which may have been the case. All I know is that I've never seen two people more in love than my parents were. My mother was 33 by the time she had me. Although I'm technically an only child, my half siblings have made my life a living hell. Especially this past summer.  
My parents had been vacationing in Italy this past June, I agreed to stay home because of my finals in school and that way I could spend some quality time with my boyfriend, Seth. All my half siblings were staying with their other parents. I had the house to myself, it had the potential of being the best summer vacation ever.

Until the accident.

----------

Ring...Ring...Ring...

_That infernal ringing, would it ever stop?_

...Ring...Ring...Ring...

_Apparently not._

I rolled over to my right side and absent minded reached over. When I finally had the source of the evil noise, I pulled it up to my ear. "Helllo?" I said very groggily into the receiver.

_"Is this Miss Sadie Madeleine Brown?"_ The man on the other end sounded distant and his English was just dripping in an Italian accent.

"Yes." I said as I threw my legs over the side of my queen sized bed. "Who's calling?..." My words dragged out so long, the man on the line probably thought that I was drunk.

_"This is officer Dantino, of the Rome police department. I have been informed that your mother, Juliana Brown, and father, Neil Brown, were involved in a head on collision with another automobile earlier today."_ The man sounded as if he were trying to pick his words very carefully, although it wasn't helping my emotions at that moment.

"Are they okay?!" I practically screamed into the phone. My breathing became shallow and short as I waited for the man to reply.

_"They are currently in the intensive care unit at..."_

I didn't hear the rest of the statement. The phone slowly dropped to the floor as time seemed to have stood still.

"They're...They're..." I couldn't bare the thought that they wouldn't make it. I could hear a faint noise coming from the phone on the floor. I finally realized I dropped the phone.

When I bent down to get it, I could hear someone yelling in Italian.

"Hello! Hello!" I shouted into the phone, hoping that he would talk to me again.

_"Your parents, they are in a critical state. The doctors think that their chances of making it through he night is very slim."_

I couldn't react. I didn't want to react. I was going to lose my parents and I wouldn't even be able to see them before they died.

_"Is there anything you would like to say to them? I can pass any messages on. I'm so very sorry that you cannot be here."_ The officer tried to sounds as sympathetic, but it was still terribly hard for me. I finally broke down to tears.

"Can you tell...them that...I love them a lot...and I'll take care of everyone...and everything here...And that they...don't have to...worry about me..." I managed to say between sobs.

_"I will tell them."_ He said affirmatively_ "If there's any news I will call back."_ He finally finished, hanging up his side of the line. I didn't know how to react, I knew I had to be strong because I was going to suffer the wrath of my half siblings. I just couldn't bring myself to doing anything but crying silently into my hands while I waited for the inevitable.

Ring...Ring...Ring...

I quickly answered the phone.

_"I'm so very sorry."_

I once again dropped the receiver, not capable to pick it up again. I cried loudly, filling my room with the yelps of a hopeless child in need of her parents love and protection.

----------

"Remember that time when your dad caught you kissing little Victor Pent?" Bella asked, my mind finally returned to reality. The look of concern on her face, she knew that I had zoned out. It would have been obvious that I had lost myself in my thoughts.

"Is that my Bella that I hear?" The deep, booming voice of who else but Charlie filled the room. I jumped up quickly, my face recovered, I plastered on a big smile as Charlie walked into the kitchen.

"Sadie!" he shouted as I stood up and waited for the bear hug.

"Uncle Charlie!" I said as excited as I could get.

"You'll never guess who was asking about you today?" Charlie said as he pushed me to arms-length.

"Oh?" I asked genuinely curious, "Who's that?"

"Victor Pent!"

----------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: I bet you guys didn't see that coming? eh? eh? Well, maybe some of you did. And why have I not any reviews yet?! Huh! Huh! If I don't get any reviews soon, I'm not going to feel like writing.

Okay.

That's not true.

But come on, you got two chapters in one day! This is like a record for me! You guys should appreciate me! Well...you don't have to, but I will write faster with reviews!

Oh, and don't worry, Jacob will be appearing very, very soon... darn...I just revealed something in the next chapter. But to bad you guys don't know the context of it.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Warning: This chapter is unedited in every way. Meaning I didn't even spell check! I just want this up. It will get revised sooner or later. So yeah, you've been warned.  
Sorry, I had been trying to get this chapter out of me for sooooo long, it was so much harder to write than I thought it was going to be. Sorry if it feels like it's dragging on for a while then cuts out really quickly. It ould probably help me write if I got some feedback. FLAME me if you really want to, ANYTHING! if helpful for me. So yeah, here's chapter 3.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that could be associated with any sort of fanchise or just anything that didn't come out of my head. So yeah, no sueing please.

----------------------------------------

Previously:

"Sadie!" he shouted as I stood up and waited for the bear hug.

"Uncle Charlie!" I said as excited as I could get.

"You'll never guess who was asking about you today?" Charlie said as he pushed me to arms-length.

"Oh?" I asked genuinely curious, "Who's that?"

"Victor Pent!"

---------------------------------------

Chapter 3

I've always thought of Charlie as a father, but I have to admit, his matchmaking skills are not the best. Although I wasn't really surprised at the news he was about to tell me, Victor was a number of firsts for me. First best friend who was a boy, first crush, first kiss, first "boyfriend" and first "ex-boyfriend". We had a lot of history, but when I left Forks it had been sudden, almost overnight, I didn't really get the chance to tell him where I was going. I had always assumed that he took it as rejection, because he had never once tried to contact me. I felt really bad about it, because I sort of still did have those "puppy love" feelings for him.  
"Victor Pent huh?" I stated as I tried to smile. _Maybe if I smile and nod, he won't bring anything more of him up._ I thought as my hopes where shot down.

"You know, that kid is going somewhere." Charlie directed more to the couple at the table than to me. _Trying to impress someone Charlie? _I thought as I pasted a confused smirk on my face. Did he think he was suddle? No, he was definitely trying to push something.  
"Isn't that right?" Bella said from the table as she tried to hold back a giggle. I didn't know exactly what was going on behind my back, but apparently the two thought this was hillarious.  
There's a few things in life I can't stand, one would be being out of the loop, especially when the loop involves the three other people in the room and not myself.  
"What's going on here?" I asked really confused now. I turned to look at the two occupants of the table, whom where surpressing giggles. Which surprised me, amazingly enough. Then turned to look at Charlie again.

"Well, I would just say don't worry about getting settled in for tonight." Charlie told me. I couldn't believe how oblivious I am. He's trying to set me up with my former crush! _Well, that's just great_.  
"He'll be around later, maybe you two should get back in the know." He continued. "You know, he was just crushed when you left."

For some reason beyond me, that felt like such a low blow. Maybe it was because I might still have feelings for him, or maybe because I knew I had broken his heart. But I was ten, he was eleven I got over it. _Was it really that serious between us?_ I thought just before the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Charlie exclamed before he let go of his grip and walked out of the kitchen, toward the front door.  
"Oh, just be happy that he's not trying to get you together with Jacob Black." Bella said before the two had another one of those secret giggles. I turned back to sit at the table before I put my head in my hands and prayed that people would stop trying to pry into my life. Charlie's voice and an unfamiliar voice could be heard from the foyer. I tried to hope for the best as I could hear the voices getting louder. I dropped my head on to the table, placed my hands on the back of my head and pulled my head into the table. If God existed, he would have striked me down that second. Wishful thinking.

"...She'll really appreciated that Chief." The unfamiliar voice said as it rounded the corner following Charlie.  
"Sadie." The tone of shock could be easily detected. I lifted my head out of my hands and turned to look at the source of the voice. It definitely didn't look like the boy I remembered. He had lost all of the boyish charm that remained in my mind. He had become a man.  
"Victor." I said sort of dumb-founded. "You've changed so much." I said as I stood up. Victor walked over to me and wrapped his long, strong arms around my small frame.  
"You haven't changed at all. Sadie." He said while we embraced. He pulled me out of the hug to hold me at arm's length and gave me a good look over. "Okay, so maybe you have gotten taller." He kidded before he giggled a little.

Our eyes remained locked together for what seemed hours, just silently welcoming each other. It had been years since we've last seen each other. Those deep auburn eyes. They had always entranced me, they were always so welcoming and kind.  
"Well..." Charlie said from doorway. Breaking our focus. "Maybe you two should go out for diner tonight. Catch up and remember the good-ole days." Charlie suggested. Victor clearly didn't want to interfere with me getting settled in as it didn't take him long to protest.  
"You know, Sadie's probably really jetlagged and she would have to unpack and..." It was terribly cute that he was trying to make excuses so that he didn't impose on me, but I actually wanted to go out, so I had to step in.  
"Victor," I said cutting him off, "my luggage can wait a night and I'm not that jetlagged. I'd love to go out for dinner."

Victor seemed a little surprised that I actually wanted to go out with him. Maybe he was nervous, although I really doubted it. From what I remember and heard about him, he's grown to be a really confident guy.  
"Well, there's this really good Italian place in Port Angeles..." Again he was cut off, not by me, but by one of the two sitting at the table.  
"Bella Italia!" Bella shouted, a little too excited, "It's a really nice restaurant. You guys should really go there." I was feeling very suspicious of Bella that moment. She never used to act like that, so why would she start then?  
"Sounds good..." I said a little uncertain, "Just let me go freshen up." I said before turning to the table to grab Bella. I pulled her up the stairs behind me.

"So, I'm just curious..." I said as I ran between my new room and the bathroom. "It seems like you've changed..." I was a little concerned, because the Bella I knew would never act like she just had. "A lot." I ended my statement hesitenly while I tried to put some on eyeliner.  
"Oh. It just that..." Bella hesitated as she sat down on the bed. "That restaurant has some history for me." She sighed, "Hey, maybe Edward and I should go with you two!" I knew that she was trying to change the subject and I personally didn't have the energy to pry the truth out of her.  
"No, we'll be just fine alone. Besides I have a lot of catching up to do." I said going back into the bedroom and placing my makeup bag on to the dresser. I returned to the largest piece of luggage, which contained the majority of my wardrobe. I needed to get out of my skirt, it was much too cold in Forks to go around bare legged.  
I pulled random articles of clothing out, looking at each intently then throwing behind my back after it's inspection. When I found the right jeans, I ran back to the bathroom and quickly changed.  
"Alrighty then." I said as I fixed myself in the doorway to the bedroom, throwing my skirt on top of the pile of clothes I had just made. "I believe I'm now properly equiped to go outside now." Bella and I laughed, she knew what I was talking about. Just as she wasn't used to the weather when she first moved here, neither was I.

Back down stairs, Bella said bye to Charlie, Victor and I before she and Edward left. She said something about dragging me somewhere before school started, I wasn't paying too much attention to her. I didn't want to know where she wanted to take me anyway. Victor was becoming increasingly nervous as the two of us sat at the table across from each other in the kitchen. Charlie had a game to watch, or something. I figured it was just a ploy to give us some more time together. We hadn't spoken much in the minutes that we sat there. Just us. It actually gave me some time to notice just how much he had changed.  
Victor had always been smaller than the other boys, but I guess with all the growth spurts and whatever else, he had caught up. He had an atheletic build, probably from playing a sport or working. But the trait that changed the most on him was his face. Even though I knew he was nervous, he kept this serious look on his face, sort of like he was disappointed or something. His jaw line was much more angular, having lost his boyish charm.  
I shot him a nervous smile from across the table. If this had been a premonition as to what diner would be, my stomach was certainly protesting against my going. He looked at me with a messed up face. As if he wanted to ask me something really important, but he was just trying to grin and bear it.

"Maybe we should head out now." I said, cut voice cutting through the silence like a butter knife though a log. I was definitely feeling nervous, my stomach wasn't going to let me forget that anytime soon.  
"Sure." Vincent looked up at me really suddenly. Maybe he was enjoying the silence? I didn't even know.  
"My car or yours?" I raised my eyebrow. Guys never really took too well when I would ask them that dying question. It usually hit a soft spot with guys, my past experience with guys and cars, mix the two and it's never good.  
He raised an eyebrow to my question, which made him look incredibly cute.  
"Since when do you drive?" He asked, his rich, deep voice melting away some of the anxiety in my stomach. I didn't answer his question. I plastered a smug grin on my face before getting up from the table, grabbing his hand and leading him to the front door. I slipped on my shoes, not bothering to tie them.  
"I'll be home by midnight Charlie." I said before opening the door. Charlie mumbled something about "and not a minute later" or something like that. I didn't really listen to him. I left the house, pulling Vincent behind me and he shut the down.

And there it was. In the driveway parked right behind the cruiser, _My baby_. A silver Corvette coupe. In order for it to get in that driveway at that time, I had to send it a week before I left my home. I had to hire a driver to bring it down, because I really didn't want to just have it shipped.  
"You really don't give off the "I'm into cars" vibe Sade." Vincent said as he walked over to my car. I followed, grabbed his wrist and pulled him away gently.  
"Stop drooling on my car, hun." I held up the key ring which contained the thing that hw currently wanted most. "Wanna drive?"

I thought his eyes were going to pop out of his head, either that or he was going to kiss me. To say that would have been awkward is an understatement. He grabbed the keys out of my hand said something along the lines of "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" and almost dove into the driver's seat. I slowly walked around my car, letting my hand grace the body until I made it to my door handle. When I opened the door I noticed how eager he was to get going. It wasn't everyday that he would get to drive something like my car.

When I got into the car, I fastened my seatbelt and waited for the very excited driver to pull out of the driverway. But to my dismay, Vincent still hadn't even started the car.  
"Hey Sadie." Vincent said, I turned my head to look at him, his usual stoic and unreadable expression on his face, slowly turning into a smile. "Thanks a lot for deciding to go out..with me...tonight."  
I smiled in reply, "Anytime." I assured him.  
I don't know why but I felt like I owed him something, maybe it's because when I left all those years ago, I never said goodbye like I should have. Maybe I had felt sorry for not keeping in contact with him, at all. There was no reason for it. I was just so preoccupied with my stupid life that I never gave him a second thought. Whatever it was that I was feeling, I definitely had to make it up to him somehow.

The drive to Port Angeles was relatively long, with very little conversation to fill the forty-five minute drive. I knew that Vincent was enjoying himself, which is truely what mattered at the time.  
When we got to Port Angeles the sun was mid-set, it was a late dinner, but I was fine with that. Port Angeles hadn't really changed all that much in seven years, it was still a tourist trap and you could definitly tell it was tourist season. Couples walking along all the little boutiques on the main street. It was kind of cute.  
We got to the restaurant just after the dinner rush, so it was very easy to get a table. It was a really nice restaurant, probably the best that you can find in Port Angeles anyway. Seated at our booth at the back of the restaurant. We ordered our food, Vincent be grudgingly admitted the prices were a little steep. I told him not to worry about it.  
The dinner was fine, we talked a lot more than the ride to Port Angeles. He asked me about my home on the East coast. I asked him about living in Forks, since it was going to be something I would have to get used to again. Then we talked through dessert about our childhood and we both admitted some feelings that were beginning to pop up again. Then we were done.

There really wasn't much else to do at ten o'clock at night in Port Angeles. There was a small bar, which both of us were too young to actually go into. We decided to go for a walk, just down the street. It was so great to get to spend time with Vincent again, we walked for such a long time before we decided that it would probably be best if we got back to my car.

That's when I got the most childish and rotten idea...  
"Race you!" I said before jetting away from Vincent. I could hear protests, until he finally noticed how far ahead I had gotten. I started running backward so I could see his face. He was still yelling something about being a cheater when I felt a blow on my side, like someone was tackling me, pulling me to the ground with so much force. Seconds after I landed on the sidewalk I heard screeching tires and a very loud crash. I thought for sure I was a goner, which I would have been. I thought I should have been out cold after a fall like that, but I was infact fully aware. Especially aware of the body on top of mine.

I looked into his deep dark eyes. Our faces were so close. Our lips only centimeters apart. He was the most gorgeous thing I have ever seen. And then he was gone.  
I laid still on the pavement, so many questions flashing through my head. The only one repeating itself:

"Who was that?"

----------------------------------

So that's that. Please review, I will be patiently waiting for my first review before this story gets updated. Although it will probably get updated either way. Next Chapter is supposed to be in a new POV, but I'm not sure if I should do that or not. Maybe I will, maybe I won't, but either way it's not getting started tonight anyway. Thanks for reading, don't forget to REVIEW! Ciao.


End file.
